


Five Times That Evan Should Have Told Hank His Problems

by Synnerxx



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Arguing, Blood, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan gets into trouble with the wrong people and instead of letting Hank help him, he refuses, thinking it will protect his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lying To You, Lying To Me

Evan winced, studying the bruises in the mirror that covered his chest, sides, and back. There was no way he was going to be able to hide this from Hank. The older man was going to freak out and demand to know who had inflicted this much damage to him.

 _Better lie like you've never lied before. Actually, lie like you're a pro at it and he won't see through it the second it leaves your mouth._ Evan thought wryly. Boris' henchman had made it quite clear what would happen to Hank if he told his brother what really happened. And there was no way that anyone was going take this opportunity away from him. Especially since he was finally getting happy.

He heard the front door swing open and he cursed, slipping his shirt over his head and tugging it into place.

Hank's voice called out to him, “Where are you?”

“Bathroom, hang on.” Evan called back, glancing into the mirror to make sure Hank couldn't see any of the marks on him. Satisfied that they were well-hidden, he walked back out to the living room where Hank was lying on the couch, looking exhausted.

“Long day?” Evan balanced himself on the arm of the couch carefully, trying to avoid wincing.

“Yeah, kind of.” Hank replied, looking up at him.

“You hungry?” Evan asked, sliding off the couch, hissing quietly as he stood up, a jolt running through him.

Hank frowned. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing. So, you want something to eat?” Evan started to walk into the kitchen.

“Evan, what is wrong? Tell me, you know I'm just going to find out eventually.” Hank stood up, following his brother.

Evan laughed nervously. “Nothing. I'm fine.”

“Evan.” Hank said, using his 'big brother' voice.

“Nothing! Geez, man.” Evan snapped.

“Then you'll let me check you out just to satisfy my own curiosity.” Hank said, finally cornering him.

Evan gasped in pain, eyes watering as his back his the edge of the counter.

Hank grew even more concerned. “Let me see, Evan. Please.”

“It's nothing.” But Evan didn't sound convincing, even to his own ears.

Hank sighed, then reached out and tugged Evan shirt up slightly. Evan closed his eyes to avoid meeting Hank's gaze, but Hank was too busy staring at the ugly bruises that covered Evan's torso like some bizarre splatter painting.

He raised his eyes to Evan's face. “Look at me.”

Evan reluctantly opened his eyes.

“Who did this and don't lie to me.” Hank pulled the shirt the rest of the way off, turning Evan around to see the rest of the damage.

“I'm sorry, Hank, but I'm not going to tell you.” Evan said, knowing that wasn't what Hank wanted to hear.

“Damn it, Evan. You are going to tell me!” Hank's voice rose in volume as he pulled Evan back into the living room, and digging in his bag.

Evan didn't answer, just sat staring at the floor.

Hank began treating what he could, but there wasn't much he could do for bruises. Evan's ribs didn't seem to be broken, but he'd take an X-ray tomorrow when Divya got here. The bruises weren't red and purple enough for him to suspect internal damage, they were just that gray-green color.

“Why won't you tell me?” Hank sat back, looking at Evan's face.

“Can't, so stop asking.” Evan said flatly.

“No, I won't. You're going to tell me. Sooner or later.” Hank growled, worry creeping into his voice.

Evan just shook his head and walked upstairs, ignoring Hank's calls for him to come back down here and talk to him.

There was no way that he was going to let something like this ruin Hank's chances at being happy, even if it meant his own suffering.


	2. They Hunt You Down All Nightmare Long

Hank had demanded that Evan get an X-ray when Divya arrived that morning. She looked curiously between the arguing brothers, wondering what was going on. She had never seen them really fight with each other. Small squabbles and disagreements, yes, but never had she seen them yell at each other.

“Okay, someone needs to tell me what's going on. And for goodness' sake, stop yelling.” Divya crossed her arms, gaze flicking between them

“Ask Evan.” Hank growled, jabbing a finger at his younger brother.

She turned toward him expectantly.

“Sorry Divs. Need to know basis only. And you and Hank aren't ones that need to know.” Evan shrugged carelessly, then winced as his stomach and chest protested the movement.

“What's wrong with you anyway? Why do you need an X-ray?” Divya asked, looking slightly concerned.

“I don't need an X-ray. It's just Hank overreacting.” Evan shot an annoyed look at Hank.

“Well, excuse me for trying to make sure you're okay!” Hank threw his hands in the air and glared at him.

“What are we X-raying anyway?” She directed this question at Hank.

“His ribs. God, they are covered in bruises and his stomach and back too.” Hank's glare softened as he relayed the damage to a shocked Divya.

She rounded on him. “What happened?”

Evan smirked at her, though it was a shadow of his usual one. “See, Divsy, I knew you cared.”

She glared, dark eyes flashing. “I'm not playing around, Evan. Tell us what happened and then let us X-ray you, so we can know the extent of the damage.”

He sighed, glancing at the floor, then back up. “It's some bruises. I don't know why you're both making such a big deal out of this.”

Hank gaped at him. “A few bruises?! Have you seen them? They look pretty bad, Evan. Stop being such a jerk and let us help you.”

Evan's eyes narrowed. “I'm being a jerk? Hank, you don't even know the half of it. You don't know what they threatened to do to you if I slipped up and told you!”

Hank arched an eyebrow. “So, why don't you tell me?”

“Forget it. I've said too much already. I'm out of here.” Evan stormed by Divya, careful not to bump into her as he swept past. A few seconds later, they heard the front door slam shut.

“What in the world was that all about? And is he okay to just leave like that?” Divya turned to Hank.

“He should be fine as long as he doesn't do anything to strenuous, and honestly, Divya, I have no idea and that scares me. Evan has never hid anything from me.” Hank sat down on the couch, hands scrubbing at his face.

“This is just so unlike him.” Divya mused, leaning her hip against the edge of the couch.

“I guess we'll just let him cool off, then talk to him when he gets home.” Hank leaned back into the cushions.

“Master Boris wishes to see you now, Doctor.” A servant appeared from the hallway. His gaze flitted to Divya. “Just you.”

“Of course, I'll be right there.” Hank stood.

“I'll be going then. Call me when Evan gets back.” Divya said, heading to the door.

“Don't worry, I will.” Hank assured her, following the servant.

The servant showed him into Boris' office and closed the door behind them.

“You wanted to see me?” Hank asked.

Boris gestured to the chair in front of his desk. “Yes, I did.”

**~*~**

Evan sighed, leaning back into the park bench. His whole body was hurting and he felt every single one of his bruises. He wished he could tell Hank what was going on, but he wasn't willing to risk Hank's happiness over something so stupid.

Maybe if he wasn't so nosy, he wouldn't be in this mess. Another sigh and he straighten up, looking around at the park. There were children running around and playing. People walking dogs, joggers and bikers on the trails.

Everyone looked so happy and carefree and it only served to make him feel worse. He wanted his big brother. Wanted to tell him everything, just so he wouldn't have to deal with this all alone, but he couldn't.

He hated keeping secrets from Hank. It just wasn't something they did. They told each other everything because they were so close. He hated lying to him too. It made him sick to think that Hank was worried and concerned and even a bit angry at him. All because he saw something he shouldn't have. It was like some weird nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. But oh, how he wanted too.

But now he was only depressing himself even more and that wasn't helping him any. So, he stood up and squared his shoulders, bracing himself for another round of twenty questions when he got home.

He only hoped that Hank had forgotten what he said this morning, but he knew there was no chance of that. He began the trek home, eyes fixed on the ground.

Life seemed more simple in Brooklyn. Had coming to the Hamptons been such a great idea? Yes, for Hank anyway. Evan mused.

The things he did for his brother.


	3. I Cannot Find My Way Out

“Hank, I do enjoy having you and your brother here. It is rare for me to have guests such as yourself. However, there have been some recent...events that have taken place that your brother should not have known about. Now, I am willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and believe that he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, but I cannot allow this to happen again. You understand?” Boris sat down behind his desk.

“Yes, of course. I'm sorry that he was nosy and got into your business. I'll talk to him as soon as he gets back. It won't happen again.” Hank promised, standing up.

“Yes, I'm sure it won't.” Boris nodded and stood up as well.

They shook hands, Hank thanking him for letting him know, and Hank took his leave.

Boris settled back in his chair. He knew the doctor could be great, was great, but the brother wasn't something he counted on. Evan wasn't all that much of a problem, though he was annoying. Boris decided to put it out of his mind. After all, Jerry had already warned the younger man to stay out of his business and to not breathe a word of what he saw to anyone.

He had wondered what exactly Jerry had said and done, the man did have a tendency to be violent, but Boris had told him specifically just to talk to him. No threats, no violence. He had to wonder if Jerry had listened though. Hmmm....

**~*~**

Evan walked back into the house, half-expecting Hank to jump out at him and question him some more. Thankfully, his older brother was nowhere in sight. Which was all for the better. Evan was feeling pretty fragile right now, so if Hank were to push to hard on him, he was going to crack.

He toed his shoes off by the door and padded barefoot into the kitchen, the tiles cool under his feet. He poked around in the cabinets and the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water.

Hank walked into the kitchen and spotted his brother. “Evan! What have I told you about getting into Boris' business? Don't do it! How many times do I have to tell you?”

Evan didn't even bother to protest, he just nodded. “Yes, Henry.”

“Good. I don't want to hear about this again.” Hank walked to the front door.

Evan nodded again, taking a sip from his water bottle.

“I'm going to go talk to Jill about something, I'll be back later. I meant what I said. Don't get into trouble.” Hank disappeared through the door.

Evan smirked sarcastically. “Believe me, I won't.” The whole thing just felt pretty hopeless to him. He couldn't tell his brother, or anyone else and he was afraid that he was going to let something slip and he was going to ruin Hank's chances at becoming the best concierge doctor the Hamptons' had ever seen. He sighed and laid his aching head on the table, wishing things were easier.

**~*~**

Hank had been talking to Jill when Charlie swept into the room. “Hey Jill. Lawson.”

Jill looked surprised. “Charlie, what are you doing here?”

“Wanted to see if you wanted to go to lunch with me.” Charlie smirked

“Um, anyway, Jill, I'll see you later.” Hank smiled at her and nodded to Charlie who nodded back. He left out of her office to the sounds of her arguing with Charlie over whether or not she had time to go eat lunch with him.

He texted Divya to tell her Evan was fine, and no, he still didn't know what had happened.

He headed home after leaving the hospital with a scoff.

**~*~**

Evan was sitting in the living room when the front door opened. “You home already, Hank?”

“The doctor's not in right now, but I am.” Jerry stood in the doorway grinning manically.

Evan jumped up from the couch and backed away from him. “Woah man, I didn't say anything to anyone.”

“But that's where you're wrong. I heard what you said to your brother about the threats. You let that slip. Did you think I wouldn't find out?” He was backing Evan into a wall.

“Hey, it just slipped out. He still doesn't know what happened.” Evan gulped, back pressed against the wall, Jerry right in his face.

“See, that's your problem, not mine. We're just going to teach you another lesson since the first one didn't get through your thick skull.” He gripped the front of Evan's shirt and shoved him to the ground.

The first kick caught him in the side, on his already bruised ribs, making him gasp in pain. The second hit him in the chest, knocking him flat on his back. Just as Jerry was about to kick him for the third time, Hank's voice rang out, “Evan, where are you? Why is the front door op-” He stared in shock at scene before him.

Evan was pretty sure he had never been happier to see his brother in his entire life.


	4. Problems, Questions, Answers, I've Got None

Evan smiled through the pain at his brother, happy that he wasn't alone with the psycho.

“What the hell is going on here?” Hank stepped in between Evan and Jerry, eyes shifting from his brother on the floor, to the man standing above him.

“Nothing that concerns you, Doc.” Jerry smirked down at Evan, who flinched away.

“Uh, yeah, I think that this does concern me seeing as how it's my brother on the floor.” Hank growled, taking a step closer to Jerry.

Jerry reached out and shoved Hank back slightly. “No, it doesn't. Me and Evan here are just straightening a few things out, aren't we?”

“Yeah, Hank, it's no big deal.” Evan stood up, placing an hand on his brother's arm.

“Evan, go sit on the couch.” Hank didn't even bother to look at him.

“Really, Doctor, this doesn't concern you, but if you're going to continue to get in my way, well, I have ways of taking care of that.” Jerry said, still smirking.

“Really? Are you threatening me? Because I don't respond well to threats.” Hank glared, stepping back in Jerry's personal space, their noses almost touching.

Evan was watching from the relative safety of the couch, knowing better than to interfere with Hank when he got like this. All big brotherly.

“I think I can arrange something for you. By the way, have you seen your brother's new collection of bruises? Some of my best work.” He grinned sadistically.

Hank lost it. His fist flew out, slamming right into Jerry's nose with a sickening crack. Blood spurted from it, covering Hank and Jerry.

Jerry's hands flew to his face, trying to stem the flow of blood. “You son of a bitch.” He hissed.

Hank flexed his knuckles and glared hotly at him. “Get the hell out and don't ever come near me or my brother again, or a broken nose will be the least of your injuries.”

Jerry glared, or at least tried to, and stepped around Hank. “You're lucky. Very lucky your brother came home when he did.” He snapped at Evan, hands still pressed to his nose, blood leaking out from between his fingers.

“Go!” Hank shoved him out the door and slammed it behind him.

Evan came up next to him, opening his mouth.

Hank cut him off before he got started. “I'm not done with you yet either.”

Evan's mouth snapped shut and he followed Hank to the couch where he began to dig through his bag.

Evan helped Hank wrap his hand with some gauze and got him some ice in a bag, so it wouldn't swell.

“Now sit down and tell me what the hell happened, from the beginning and don't leave anything out.” Hank commanded.

Evan sat next to him. “A few days ago, I was in the basement and I saw something of Boris' I shouldn't have. He has a shark, Hank.” He saw that Hank was looking at him like he'd lost his mind. “No, I'm not kidding. Anyway, I guess Boris sent the guy that was here to warn me about staying away from him and stuff. He threatened you, saying that he would find ways to take your medical license away. He even threatened Divya and Jill. So, I couldn't tell you. I wasn't going to let him hurt any of you. It was all my fault anyway.” He took a deep breath, thankful that he wasn't dealing with this all by himself anymore. Hank would fix things. He always did.

Hank sat in silence, absorbing everything that Evan had said. A few seconds later he spoke. “You said Boris sent the guy?”

“I guess.” Evan shrugged, wincing again.

“I'm sorry. I forgot to check you over. Shirt off.” Hank turned to face Evan again, the doctor in him showing.

Evan slipped his shirt off, a whimper of pain escaping him as he moved.

Hank's hands were soft and gentle as he gently traced Evan's ribs and chest, checking for broken bones. Finding none, he sat back and studied the ugly marks that covered his baby brother's torso, feeling the anger that welled up inside of him.

“I think it's time I had a chat with Boris.” Hank stood up and headed for the door.

“Hank, no! He could ruin you if you make him angry!” Evan jumped in front of him, blocking his path to the door.

“Do you think I care more about my career and reputation than you? I'm not going to let him get away with this.” Hank made to push past him.

“It's not worth it! You already took care of the evil henchman, let's just leave it at that.” Evan placed his hands on Hank's shoulders.

“No! I'm not going to. This is serious, Evan.” Hank managed to wiggle past him and out the door, his pace hurried and fast.

Evan followed, trying to talk him out of it the whole way up to the main house.

A maid opened the door when Hank rapped on it sharply. “May I help you?” She asked, German accent thick.

“Where's Boris?” Hank demanded.

“Hank!” Evan shrieked in protest.

The woman looked between the brothers suspiciously. “I'm sorry, but he's indisposed right now.”

Hank shoved through the door, ignoring both the maid's and Evan's protests.

He walked down the hallway, opening doors until he came to Boris' office. The older man looked up from some papers that covered his desk, looking annoyed. He quickly smoothed the expression into calm indifference when he saw Hank.

“Yes, Hank?” He inquired.

“We need to talk.” Hank glared at the older man.


	5. Wash This Memory Clean

“About what, and is that blood on your shirt?” Boris asked, casting his eyes over Hank.

Hank glanced down then back up. “Yeah, it is. From one of your henchmen.”

“What happened?” Boris questioned, rising from his chair.

“I come back to the house to find him standing over Evan who was on the floor!” Hank's voice had risen in volume.

“Calm down. I'm sure there's been a mistake.” Boris gestured to the chair in front of his desk, taking his own seat again.

Hank sat down, cradling his right hand in his lap. He was really beginning to feel the effects of that punch. “There's no mistake.”

“Hank!” Evan burst through the door, shirt back on.

Boris arched an eyebrow at the younger Lawson. “Evan. We were just discussing you.”

Evan paled and tugged on Hank's arm. “Let's go, man.”

“Not until I get some answers. Sit down and shut up.” Hank pulled him into the chair beside him.

Evan frowned worriedly, but kept his mouth closed.

Boris watched all this calmly. “Evan, do you happen to know the name of the man you had...altercations with?”

Hank spoke before Evan had a chance to. “Altercations? How do you know what happened and that it happened more than once?”

Boris said nothing, just continued to focus his silver eyes on Evan.

Evan looked away from him. “Jerry. His name is Jerry.”

Boris nodded once. “I suspected so.”

Hank looked back and forth between them. “What is going on?”

“Hank, be assured that Jerry will never come near you or your brother again. Now, if you'll excuse me?” Boris nodded towards the door.

Evan stood up, tugging Hank to his feet. “Let's go.”

“Also, Evan. Please believe that I'm really not a villain in a James Bond film. He was only supposed to tell you to not meddle in my affairs. Violence and threats were never a part of his orders.” Boris said, faint amusement in his voice.

Evan blushed slightly and pulled Hank out the door.

“What the hell...?” Hank started walking out the door, looking lost at all the had just happened.

“I think it's all taken care of.” Evan shook his head, opening the door to their home away from home.

“Ev, let's talk for a minute.” Hank took a seat on the couch, waiting as Evan settled himself down wearily.

“About?” Evan asked.

“I don't want to you keep something like this from me ever again. Not that I'm saying it will happen again, and it better not, but just tell me what's going on with you, so I can help. I don't like having you avoid things and being secretive around me. It doesn't feel right.” Hank chided gently.

“I know. Trust me, I know. I wanted to tell you so bad, but I was afraid of what he would do to you if he found out you knew.” Evan explained.

“Are we good? No more secrets?” Hank smiled at him.

“Yeah, we're good. Nothing else to hide.” Evan smiled back.

“Now all you have to do is explain everything to Divya.” Hank said cheerfully.

“Aw man! That is so not cool!” Evan groaned leaning back into the cushions.

“Sucks to be you.” Hank snickered.

Evan glared, but soon the brothers were laughing at each other, glad to finally have everything out in the open.

There was no more dark cloud hanging over them.

As for Jerry, well, Boris kept his promise. Neither of them ever saw or heard from him again.


End file.
